Angela Moolier
Angela Moolier - Starsza o dwanaście lat siostra Marka Mooliera. Jednocześnie dziecko wzięte z innego ojca, przez co jest aniołkiem śmierci, przynajmniej w teorii. Nic jej się nie chce. Wygląd Angela jest posiadaczką stosunkowo długich, blond, falowanych włosów, których to nigdy nie wiąże z bardzo prostej przyczyny - nie chce jej się. Ma dosyć długie rzęsy oraz brązowe oczy. Nie wyróżnia się zbytnio wyglądem, wygląda jak przeciętna dziewczyna w wieku 20-kilku lat. Owszem - jest ładna, nawet bardzo ładna, ma zgrabne ciało, figurę gruszki, spore w miarę piersi oraz prawidłową wagę, a nawet lekko umięśnione ciało, pod tym względem faktycznie wygląda super, ale nie jest miss piękności. W swojej anielskiej formie posiada duże, białe skrzydła oraz całą resztę atrybutów aniołów. Mierzy 171 cm i waży 68kg, z czego część z tego to mięśnie. Osobowość Nie ma co tutaj się rozwodzić - Angela to zwyczajny leń i żarłok, nawet jeżeli mniejszy żarłok niż Mark, to i tak żarłok. Co do jej lenistwa - śpi bardzo długo, w zasadzie to kocha spać i jest w stanie zasnąć wszędzie i na jak długo chce, a przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo po dziesięciu godzinach ci się nie obudzi, to przecież za mało! Tak też więc spędza prawdopodobnie ponad 50% swego życia na sen, drzemki, itp. Kolejne 40% na leniuchowanie przed TV jedząc chipsy i inne takie, a pozostałe procenty.... to zależy od humoru, może popracuje, aby jej nie wywalili z roboty. Oczywiście przesadzam, bo jest na swój sposób aktywna i wszędzie jej pełno jak ma takie odpały, ale wpada pod tym względem w skrajności i albo właśnie lata jak nienormalna, walczy, ćwiczy, wow, albo właśnie leży 24/7 i zlewa rzeczywistość. Jej pasją jest wkurzanie jej młodszego o dwanaście lat brata - Marka, przez co mają cotygodniowe rundki planszówkowe. Tak samo jak jej brat oraz matka - ma upodobanie do grubszych osób, z tym też, że ona nie zakrzywia rzeczywistości i nazywa rzeczy po imieniu, czyli nie tak jak Mark stwierdza, że co grube to pulchne, a co pulchne to normalne. Jest bardzo pewna siebie, wyluzowana, żywiołowa, kontaktowa oraz... dziecinna... Często robi głupie rzeczy i kawały. Historia Kiedyś... Relacje 'Mark Moolier' Ich relacje są koszmarnie skomplikowane. Zacznijmy może od tego, że Angela na początku nienawidziła Marka, tak samo z resztą jak Adama, ponieważ mają te same geny jedynie połowicznie. Nawet chciała go kiedyś dosłownie zabić, jednak zorientowała się, że Mark jest jakimś dziwnym dzieckiem i jest po prostu strasznie silny. Jak bardzo? Kiedy ją złapał to nie mogła nawet ruszyć za bardzo ręką, a przynajmniej nie bez szarpaniny. Potem jednak przestała pałać do niego taką nienawiścią. Mark za to nigdy do siostry nic nie miał, nawet po tym jak go zaatakowała. Ogólnie to zawsze się biednym Mareczkiem wysługiwała, ale raczej wyglądało to tak, że dosłownie żebrała o to, aby ten wyniósł śmieci za nią, albo zrobił jej coś do jedzenia. Mark, jak to Mark, zgadzał się zawsze i wszędzie. Pomimo tego jednak Angela kochała i kocha Marka z całego serca i w szkole chciała stanąć w jego obronie, ale... wiadomo jak to się skończyło, nie zdążyła nawet dobiec, a oprawca skończył, no, źle i to bardzo źle. Zawsze szanowała Marka za jego wytrwałość, dobroć, ale także i siłę. Byli i są kochającym się rodzeństwem, nawet jeżeli ciężko to czasami zobaczyć, a w dodatku - nie są w ogóle podobni do siebie, ani z wyglądu, ani z charakteru. Często włamuje mu się do domu i kończy się na tym, że zasypia tam w dziwnych miejscach, pomimo tego jednak Mark nie dzwoni na policję, a to coś znaczy. Często obrywa patelnią, gdyż stara się straszyć Marka, a co gorsza - wychodzi to jej. Co tydzień, we wtorek, grają w planszówki, co stało się hazardem swego rodzaju. Dlaczego? Już tłumaczę, przegrany musi służyć przykładowo drugiej osobie przez jeden dzień, albo musi zrobić coś głupiego. Można by rzec, że grają o swój honor, ale czasami grają na pieniądze, chociaż jest to raczej rzadkością, zazwyczaj grają o słodycze, czyli o wypieki Marka i batony, które Angela kupiła. Tak na prawdę bardzo się kochają nawzajem, chociaż bardzo ciężko to zobaczyć. 'Amurii Moolier' Matka Angelii, bardzo długo nie potrafiła jej wybaczyć tego jak potraktowała jej ojca zamieniając go później na Adama, chociaż teraz, z wiekiem, coraz lepiej to rozumie. Bardzo ją kocha i ciągle z nią mieszka, chociaż się nią nie wysługuje, bo nią się ciężko wysługiwać. Mają dobre i zdrowe relacje. 'Adam Moolier' Ojczym Angelii, nie potrafiła nigdy go pokochać, chociaż teraz już uważa go za członka rodziny. Nie ma skrupułów aby wykorzystywać jego miłość do gotowania, albo jego nieasertywności, przez co Angela zwala całe obowiązki na tą ciapę. 'Aria Tekishi' Angela Arię wkurwia i to niemiłosiernie, lecz nie mają bliższych relacji. Są współpracownikami. 'ojciec' Bardzo go kochała i przeżyła jego stratę, długo nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, zdecydowanie wygląda jak on, dalej przychodzi na jego grób. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku